Bullets in my Throat
by clairiceislife
Summary: There was nothing left to do, a good day's work. With sorting things out and changing location, Claire had hardly had any time alone with Alice.


Alice/ Claire **fan-fiction**

**woo. same as always. I dont own anything blah blah blah  
>femslash, language ect.<br>set in extinction.. ummm yeah.  
>enjoy bitches (:<br>**

Claire was going through all the final checks in her head. They'd scoped out the motel, they'd lit campfires, they'd set up the perimeter and they had begun dishing out food. There was nothing left to do, a good day's work. With sorting things out and changing location, Claire had hardly had any time alone with Alice. It was better that way, if Claire wanted to concentrate, she would keep her distance. And it was fortunate Alice could read her like a book, which was good because she could avoid all the awkward conversations.

Claire had yet to check out the motel herself and becoming desperate for cigarettes, she decided to go look. She wandered into the motel with ease. It was great to not have the pressure of searching for undead. It was really dark and beautifully silent. The only light was the various beams on sun steaming through the windows, which were covered in old newspapers.

A pair of gloved hands covered her eyes and, as it startled her, Claire tensed under the touch. 'Guess who.' Husked a voice from behind her. There was only one person it belonged to. Claire relaxed and took a deep breath out.

'Alice,' she whispered, turning around and capturing her lips.

'Missed you,' said the blonde, parting for a second and sliding a hand though the soft red locks.

'You know not to creep up on me.' Claire warned. She raised an eyebrow and moved her fingers gently to Alice's waist.

'Couldn't help myself,' Alice replied, pushing their lips together again 'you look sexy when you work. You know I can't resist you. I love you.'

Claire hesitated with a reply. 'So, Alice Abernathy is actually soft?'

Alice frowned, 'I'm not soft.'

'Oh really?'

'Shut up.'

'Hey… I think… I love you too.' Alice smiled and pressed her lips passionately against Claire's. Alice tugged at the back of Claire's neck, urging her closer. Alice lifted Claire, gripping the back of her thighs tightly. She continued to run her tongue over Claire's body as she lead them into one of the rooms of the motel.

After licking the entire surface area of Claire's body, Alice lifted her up and put her on top of a chest of drawers. 'What the fuck?' Claire began to struggle.

'Claire, It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Stay still.' She caught Claire's lips before sliding down her body.

'Fuck Alice!' she pumped her tongue rapidly against her clit and slid it inside of her. Alice stoked the sides of Claire's legs using the motion to propel herself into the redhead. Claire arched her back and spread her legs apart further as Alice worked herself in and out of her. She moved her hips in time with Alice's movements. She grabbed the back of Alice's hair and bucked slightly into her mouth. Alice did two last final pushes and Claire automatically tensed and stopped stirring. As pleasure rushed through her, Claire couldn't help the loud moans that escaped her throat.

Claire dropped her head back violently and threaded her fingers through Alice's dusty hair. 'When did you learn to do that?' Alice looked up and crawled up the redhead's limp body.

'You liked it?' Alice jutted one eyebrow upwards.

'What do you think?' Claire clutched the back of Alice's neck and roped her upwards into another kiss.

Claire and Alice had moved to the bed in the motel room. With Alice lay by her side, Claire felt a lot more secure. She loved that 'safe' vibe about Alice… It always made her feel somewhat comfortable. With the darkness closing in outside, Claire could feel her eyes drifting shut as exhaustion swept over her. Alice however, had other things on her mind. 'Claire, there's something I need to tell you.'

'…What?'

'I've been meaning to tell you for a while actually.'

'Alice… what is it?'

'You know how much I love you right? Because, I really do, a lot. And don't get me wrong; you are a huge priority of mine. You know that. But bringing down Umbrella, is also a big priority.'

'What are you trying to say?'

'I guess what I mean is that; I can't promise I'll stay with you when you go to Arcadia.'

'You're- you're leaving me?'

'No, I'll never leave you. You don't understand. I know what I'm doing is completely horrible to you. And the last thing I want to do is hurt you. But I fucked up your life. I caused all this. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have to fight to be alive everyday. I need to take down Umbrella for myself. And I don't want to pull you into this. You still have a great chance at life. I don't. It doesn't matter if I live or die. But you still have family, friends, you have the convoy. I don't have any of that. But I promise that I will come back for you. And I'm not asking you to wait for me, or promise you'll still want me when I get back… But I love you. I really love you.'

'Is it something I did? You don't have to leave I-'

'No- no- no- no- no, it's not you. Trust me, it's not you. Just the time we've spent together over these last few months is enough for me. But I'm not ready to let you go either, and I need you to know that if it were up to me, I'd never be away from your side. I just need you to know, remember, how much you mean to me. And never underestimate my love for you. Don't ever forget that okay?'

'Alice, I could never forget you but I don't understand. You say that you don't want to leave me and you love me but that's hard for me to believe when you're going away.'

'I just gotta take care of a few things. And then, as soon as I'm finished I'll find a way to join you in Arcadia and we'll be together again.'

'Well, how long will it take you to… take care of things?'

'I don't know.'

Claire suddenly felt that being pinned to Alice's chest wasn't such a good thing. If anything, she didn't want to be near Alice right now. How could she leave her? Claire knew that retribution on Umbrella meant a lot to her but Claire had always promised to go with her. She needed Alice. 'I don't know what to say.'

'You don't have to say anything Claire. I just need you to know that I love you. No matter what.'

'I love you too.' Silence consumed to two women as they lay upon each other. Claire honestly didn't know what to think. The love of her life was, ultimately, going to leave her. Thinking about it, she couldn't imagine herself being happy without Alice. If she loved her, she should get over it, but the thing was, she couldn't. 'Do you promise you'll come back?'

'No, I can't promise. But I'll try as hard as I can. I'll give you my word.'

'I don't want your word Alice. I want you.'

'Don't do this to me Claire. This is hard for me too.' Alice allowed the back of the fingers to caress Claire's cheek. 'I can't live without you.'

'Then don't.'

'Please stop it.' Alice pushed Claire off her and started throwing on items of clothing. ' I thought you'd understand.'

'Understand! Understand!' Claire sat up and shoved the bed covers up to her neck. 'Alice! You can't tell me you're going away and then expect me to be okay with it just because you said I love you.'

'I warned you about this when we got together. It's not my fault you were too interested in licking the inside of my thighs.'

'Alice I-'

'No, Claire. Fuck off.' Alice ran out the room and slammed the door aggressively behind her. Claire couldn't have felt worse. She quickly began to return her clothes to her body and quickly headed off after Alice.

It was dark outside, like, pitch black. It would take effort to catch up to Alice. She'd already gone pretty far and she could've gone anywhere into the desert. There were vague footprints in the sand which was the only thing keeping Claire going. She began to pick up the pace into a run. She had to find Alice.

Her throat throbbing, Claire collapsed, but she was almost relaxed to hear a gun cocking nearby. 'Alice!' she screamed as loud as she could but it came out as a mere whisper. 'Alice!' she tried everything in her will to clear her throat but she continued to cry for Alice. She dragged herself in the sand until a familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves around her. 'Alice. I'm so sorry.'

'Stop straining your voice.' Alice handed her some water and gave her a second to recover.

'I'm sorry but you can't expect me to be okay with this.'

'I know. I know. But I have to. I'm sorry I overreacted I shouldn't have stormed out. ' Claire pulled Alice into an embrace.

'You've got nothing to apologise for Alice. I'll get over it. In time. But, for now, we should make it count.' Alice pulled away and cupped Claire's face with her hands.

'What do you mean?' Claire thrust into Alice's waist and pressed their lips together before sliding her hand into Alice's shorts. 'Jesus Christ, Claire. ' Claire sucked at Alice's neck and began to pump her fingers rapidly in and out of Alice. All Alice could do just cling to Claire and moan into the sky. Alice gripped Claire's shirt helplessly and threw back her head. Claire continued to lick relentlessly at Alice's neck and chest area. 'Claire.' To hear Alice moan out her name almost sparred her on and she drilled her fingers harder inside the older woman.

Alice's knees gave in as ecstasy washed over her. She buried her head into Claire's shoulder. Claire caught the blonde and held her until she started to breathe at a normal rate. 'Fuck, Claire. When you started chasing after me, let me tell you, I had no idea that, that would happen.'

'Me neither, I just wanted to prove to you, you I still care about you.'

'I never thought you didn't care about me.' Alice grabbed the back of Claire's head and pushed her onto her lips.

'But we've gotta make the most of the time we have together… before you… you know.'

'Well, I think that was pretty productive.' Alice smiled and put her hands on Claire's waist. 'We should be getting back. To the motel, I mean. I don't think I'm done with you tonight yet.'

'More finger fuck coming my way?' Alice kissed Claire on the cheek and took hold of her hand.

'Come on Miss Redfield. Our Chariot awaits.'


End file.
